


Suga's chaotic adventures

by PixelC



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alien Culture, Anxiety, Bars, Bombs, Boys in Skirts, Cults, Decisions were made, Demons, Drunk Dancing, F/F, Fireworks, Fist Fights, Gangs, Getting Lost, Getting Together, Gremlins, Ice Cream, Illegal Activities, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, M/M, Memes, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi Friendship, Pillow Fights, Poor Kozume Kenma, Pretty Setter Squad, Setting Shit on Fire, Sexting, Sleepovers, Sleeptalking, Slushies, Social Anxiety, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, Texting, Theft, They're all in the same university, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Drinking, Underwear Theft, Videogames, Vines, akaashi is really pretty, akaashi plays the clarinet, bad choices, band class itself is a cult, barely passing class, because I said so, being petty, clubs, feral suga, flat king oikawa, fuck I added too much dialogue again, horror movies, our boys have some sass, smores, they on a first name basis, this is really gay, we're all sinners here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelC/pseuds/PixelC
Summary: June 13 suga's b-day, happy birthday our sweet (secretly feral) angel!Also my first time writing for this fandom, probably way too ooc, but who really cares?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. God, you're petty

**Author's Note:**

> June 13 suga's b-day, happy birthday our sweet (secretly feral) angel!  
> Also my first time writing for this fandom, probably way too ooc, but who really cares?

Suga wasn't lost. He had a map to the dorms. A poorly handmade map but still. At least he made it to several dorm buildings so he guessed he was in the right area. Why were they just now required to move into dorms? It took him about five more minutes to find his building, and an additional 10 to find the room. 

Four beds, he was getting three roommates. 

"Please be normal people." Suga whispered to himself. He tossed up his two bags onto the top bunk in the left side of the room. 

There were four small desks, two bunkbeds, and a huge dresser in between with a window above it. They weren't too far off the ground, he could make a quick escape.

Suga flopped on the bed and waited. "Please be normal people."

The door opened.

"Please give me roommates who won't be fucking gossips when I look like shit at four in the morning."

"Tooru?" Suga poked his head over the short railing of the bed.

There he was in all his glory. Oikawa fucking Tooru wearing his sexy as fuck glasses and holding two bags. "Kou-chan?" He dropped his bags.

"Kou-chan!"

"Tooru!"

Oikawa grabbed Suga by his arms and dragged him right off the bed straight to the floor. They may have whacked various body parts on the floor, but hey, they at least get each other if they get horrible roommates. They squeezed each other tightly. 

"Oh Kou-chan, I'm so happy! We haven't talked in a week and I have so much shit to tell you about."

"Me too! My friends have been driving me crazy."

The door opened again. 

"And that's all-"

They all stared at each other. In the doorway stood Akaashi Keiji with Kozume Kenma clinging to his arm. Kenma shuffled closer to Akaashi and hid slightly behind him.

Oikawa fist pumped the air. "It's finally happened, the pretty setter squad has formed."

Suga sprung up and held his arms out. "Can I hug you guys? Usually I would just go for it but the last person I did that to dropkicked me. It hurt." 

Oikawa snorted behind him.

"No hug." Came the quiet reply from Kenma. Akaashi stepped forward and opened his arms. 

Suga quickly scooped him up and spun around once before setting Akaashi back down. 

"You're stronger than you look."

"Thanks 'kashi. Well we all know each other somewhat. Best thing we could have asked for. Now pick a bed and let's start gossiping about our friends."

Oikawa chose the bed under Suga. Kenma and Akaashi put their bags on the other top bunk. But they sat down on the bottom bunk. Kenma curled up near the wall and took out his switch while Akaashi sat on the edge. Suga and Oikawa sat on the floor with their pillows beneath them.

"I'm going first." Oikawa put his hand up, then set it back down and started talking. "So Iwa-chan and I haven't been hanging out recently and I'm worried our friendship will die."

"Wait your not dating?" Akaashi asked.

"No? We never dated."

"But you want to." Suga wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Yes! But, how does that even happen? I can't just go: Hey, you me kiss." Suga started laughing.

"I don't really know you and your team, but from a stranger's perspective it really looks like your dating. Asking sounds easy for people so close."

"Kei-chan you have such wise words. However that's just not my way, I have to make it extra. If I do it like you suggested then he'll think something wrong! Maybe I could start with throwing it back"

"Tooru," Suga put his hand on his shoulder. "I love you, but you have no cake."

"You're as flat as that door."

Oikawa made a sharp gasp, hand flying up to clutch at his heart. "Ken-chan! I expected an insult like that to come from Kou-chan not you!"

Meanwhile Akaashi was covering up his smile and Suga patted Oikawa's back softly. 

"I can't believe this. Insulted by my roommates on the first day! It hasn't even been an hour. Quick, someone give me actual advice. Kou-chan?"

"Ha, like Daichi really has a choice. He's too concerned about my wellbeing to leave me."

Akaashi cringed. "That doesn't sound healthy."

"It's not. Probably the reason why we're fighting right now."

"We're talking about that later Kou-chan. I required help first before I die on loneliness."

"I thought you wanted help with your friendship."

"Yeah, well now I want swap spit with him, Ken-chan."

"Disgusting."

"How about Oikawa-san confesses and Sugawara-san apologizes?"

"Screw that."

"Kei-chan don't put the 'san', I sound old!"

"Iwaizumi wants you to meet him a the front of the dorm building."

Oikawa stared straight at Kenma. "Excuse me?"

Kenma showed him texts on his phone. "I got his number from Yaku."

Akaashi turned to look at him. "Why did Yaku have it?"

"I got lost like three months ago? Iwaizumi found me and returned me to the team. Yaku thanked him, got his number, and they've been complaining about their team's idiots ever sense."

"Aww, I miss talking to Yaku, how is he?" Suga crawled over the edge of the bed.

"Wait now?! I can't talk to him now, I look like a dork!" He wore a pastel pink t-shirt with a bright green alien on the front, blue jeans and black boots with a bit of heel.

"Tooru, you always look like a dork, but a cute, sexy one."

"Thanks for the confidence boost."

"Now go get 'im champ!" Suga gave his ass a slap. Oikawa burst out of the room, he screamed down the halls until the sound faded away.

"Is he going to be okay?" Akaashi stood up to look out the door before he shut it.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Let's talk shit about him until he comes back to gush about his newfound love life."


	2. We just wanted smores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly dialogue but I don't care. I tried to stick to a plan of updating every Saturday but I'm almost two weeks late opps-

Suga and Oikawa were frantically moving around the room in the dark. They were going to the library to get ahead of studies. Quickly pulling on shirts and shorts, bumping into each other and trying not to wake up their roommates. 

"Kou-chan, this is an awful idea."

"Bitch you came up with it!" 

They whisper-yelled back and forth. 

"I have volleyball after this."

"And I'm avoiding Daichi after this, your point?"

"I want my beauty sleep."

"Can you two shut the fuck up it's four in the morning."

They both turned to look at Kenma. He was glaring at them from where he was curled around Akaashi, who was still asleep. 

"Why are you awake anyways? It's like two."

"Actually Ken-chan, it's four. And we are going to study and get ahead like responsible people."

"Responsible my ass. Just shut up, if Keiji wakes up I'll slit your throats in your sleep."

"Yes sir." They both replied and quickly left the room. They left the dorms and started to walk to the library.

"So Kou-chan," Oikawa stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced at Suga. Suga ignored the look and kept walking.

"What's with you and Dai-chan now?"

Suga huffed. "I don't want to talk about it. He's being overdramatic."

Oikawa stopped walking and grabbed Suga's shoulders. They stared each other down as Oikawa tried to think of what to say. 

"Listen Kou-chan. We're friends and I just want the best for you, as cheesy as that sounds. And-" Oikawa watched as Suga's eyes moved to look over his shoulder.

Suga squinted into the dark and saw the sky moving. He didn't register Oikawa's voice start or stop. "Is that smoke?"

Oikawa turned to look too. Holy shit it was. "That's where the gyms are."

They gave each other a glance and ran to the gyms. People were already there. Three figures, one standing over the other two who were kneeling on the ground.

"You two are lucky there's no cameras in this area! What were you thinking?!" The person yelled at the others. 

"Iwa-chan?!"

Iwaizumi snapped his head to stare at them. "The fuck shittykawa? Go somewhere else, I have children to lecture." He turned to the people on the ground. "Now what the hell were you doing."

Hanamaki spoke first. "So I accidently spilled my gasoline onto the gym floor. Mattsun dropped his lighter and now we have a burning gym."

Iwaizumi's forehead twitched. "And why would you have gasoline?"

"We were gonna make smores but we forgot the marshmallows." Matsukawa said sadly.

"Can we go buy some marshmallows?" Hanamaki asked.

"No!" Iwaizumi shouted. "Look we're leaving before the police show up, meaning no time for smores."

"Aww! But if we run to the store now we'll have time!" Matsukawa complained.

"Wait, when are the police coming?"

Everyone turned to look at Suga. Oikawa looked horrified.

"Kou-chan, you didn't."

"Stop looking at me like I murdered someone!"

"With you I never know!"

They flailed their arms at each other as the others stood confused. 

"It's not a big deal! I just, um... I may have joined a certain gang." Suga refused to look Oikawa in the eyes. 

Oikawa face-palmed, but he didn't look very surprised. "Kou-chan, is this why Dai-chan is mad at you?"

"Maybe."

"Can we join your gang?" Hanamaki raised his hand.

"I'll put in good word of you with the boss."

"Sweet."

Iwaizumi looked done with the situation. Oikawa looked disappointed. Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked excited. Suga had no idea what he looked like. He just invited two more crazy kids to join a gang he was part of, which seeing with what they just did, this could end very badly. Suga could kind of see why Daichi is upset.

Police sirens could be heard.

"Well, that's my cue to go. If anyone asks, I was never here." With that he sprinted back to the dorms, leaving Oikawa behind. 

He came in quietly and climbed back onto his bunk after kicking off his shoes.

"Thought you went to study." 

Suga looked over the edge to find Kenma sitting up on his and Akaashi's bed, looking at him. 

"A gym is on fire and I didn't want to be around police. Tooru is with his old teammates."

"You didn't just go to the library?"

"I don't want to study anymore."

"Good, no one should study on a Saturday."

"Kenma, it's Monday."

"Are you stupid? It's five am on a Saturday."

Suga went silent. He grabbed his phone to double check, it was Saturday.

"Just go to sleep." Kenma lied back down around Akaashi.

Suga plopped down onto his pillow and hugged it. It's too early to think, that's a future Suga problem. 


End file.
